


Eras of Marcus Junius Brutus (With Apologies to Anne Carson)

by Caepio



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Character Study, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Sort Of, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caepio/pseuds/Caepio
Summary: Inspired by Anne Carson's "Eras of Yves Klein".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Eras of Marcus Junius Brutus (With Apologies to Anne Carson)

The Era of Not Having a Father (Absence)

The Era of Wanting To Go to School 

The Era of Wanting To Go Home

The Era of Not Having a Father Cont. (Death)

The Era of Being Adopted By Men Who Are Not Your Father

The Era of Quoting Greek

The Era of Your Mother Getting Married and Not Liking It One Bit

The Era of Using Your Father as a Launchpad Into Life

The Era of Telling Fewer and Fewer People About Your Poetry 

The Era of Dismissive Replies to Cicero 

The Era of Judging Everyone (Hobby)

The Era of Calculating Interest (48%)

The Era of Getting What You Want (Five Men Starve To Death)

The Era of Getting Married and Not Liking It One Bit

The Era of Collecting Statues of Attractive Young Men and Investing in Culture 

The Era of No One Knowing What Your Name Is Now and Not Being Quite Sure Yourself

The Era of Claiming Your Country as Your Father and Eating Dinner With No Longer Adolescent Butchers

The Era of Remembering That You Care

The Era of Seeking Paternal Approval

The Era of Defending Your Uncle (Already Dead) From the Theatrics of ~~Your Father~~

The Era of Judging Everyone (Profession) 

The Era of Deciding How You Should Look on Coins

The Era of Getting Married (Again) and Your Mother Not Liking it One Bit

The Era of Being Sure You’re Right

The Era of Discrete Violence

The Era of Doing Away With Paternalism 

The Era of Defending Discrete Violence (And Yourself)

The Era of Living in Athens

The Era of Using Philosophy as an Excuse and Announcing that You Can Go Home Whenever You Want 

The Era of Glorying In How Honorable You Are With Your Self Sacrifice and Your Standards

The Era of Knowing Apollo Is Breathing Down Your Neck

The Era of Dismissive Replies to Cicero Cont.

The Era of the Failure of Discrete Violence and Cutting Off Men’s Heads

The Era Of Writing Condolences to Atticus and Defending Yourself

The Era of Being Sure You’re Right Cont.

The Era of Not Having Enough Time For Α Funeral

The Era of Standing More and More on Your Own

The Era of Quoting Greek (Discontinued)

The Era of No One Knowing What Happened to Your Head 

The Era of Becoming A Precedent

The Era of Becoming Fictitious and Losing All Sense of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I am. In fact. Alive. I will, quite probably, finish a chapter of one of my ongoing fics sometime soon. I hope. 
> 
> If you're desperate come yell (motivationally or not) at me on Tumblr and I _might_ listen.


End file.
